User blog:Kidencore/Scream Queens Episode 1: A New Nightmare
Scream Queens A New Nightmare 1995 (A man is seen driving fast on his way to take his pregnant wife to the hospital) Man: Don't worry honey we'll get there as fast as we can. Woman: Ugh JUST HURRY! Man: You're doing great hun, just hold on we'll be there soon. (Just than the begins to break down) Man: Fuck I forgot to put gas in the car. Woman: What are we gonna do? The baby is coming. (The Man takes his to the campus infirmary) Man: MY WIFE IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH SHE NEEDS HELP! Campus Nurse: SOMEONE GET THE DEAN! Sir your wife cant wait any longer we're just gonna have to deliver the baby now. ( Just then the Dean walked in) Dean CC: I just been informed Man: Ma'am my wife is about to into labour. Dean CC: Sir will you come with me please so we can call the amberlamps and get information. Man: But.. Dean CC: Sir your wife is in good hands. (The man and CC call the amberlamps and he gives information) Man: (Getting off the phone) Thank you for assistance. Nurse: Sir would you like to see your baby Man: Yes. (The man walks in his room walks up to his wife who hands him the baby, the man smiles as he holding) Man: Beautiful. (Hands the baby back to the Wife) I'll be right back I'll get some water. Woman: thank you (The Man puts a dollar in the machine and takes the bottle of water) Man: Now it's time to head back. (As the man walks back to the room much to his to see his wife deah with her throat slit) Man: NOOOOOOOOO! JHENE NOOO! (Begins to hug her dead body only to realize their baby is gone and the window was left open) Man: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Present time Sarah: ( Monologuing: Another day of hell in this hell hole of a university.) (Sarah walks into her closet) The Sarahs: Good morning. Sarah: Good morning crusty bitches. Sarah: (Monologuing: These are my minions and they're known as.....) Dani (Sarah #2): I'm Sarah #2 Elle (Sarah #3): #3 Lauren (Sarah #5): #5 Sarah ( Monologuing: I'm #1 and there is a #4 but I haven't seen that rude as bitch since last week. She was like "I hate the colors you picked out for us" and "I was like bitch stop fucking complaining" and then she said "I don't have to take this, So I'm leaving" and I said Fine bitch leave. She'll most likely come back tomorrow begging for my forgiveness.) Numer3: So what's on the agenda today? Sarah: Well were gonna be meeting with my boyfriend at the campus cafe. 2: My boyfriend will be there too. Sarah: No cares about you bitch boyfriend. 5: Don't be so rude. Sarah: #5 I wasn't asking for your opinion. (The sarahs exit Kappa house only to see Ari and Xav standing at the entrance) Sarah: Airbear. 2:Xavvy baby. (both couples hug) Ari: I came to tell you two things. 1 we should break up. Sarah: WHAT WHY? Ari: You're getting too clingy. Sarah: But Aribear if break how can i do that special thing for tomorrow night. Ari: So you're gonna wear the costume I got for your birthday. Sarah: Yes. Ari: Including the tail. Sarah: Yes including the tail.... 3: What was the other thing? Ari: Oh yeah the Dean wants to see us. Sarah: What does that old bitch wants. (Sarah and Ari head towards the dean's office) 3: Hey guys look over there (They see someone in the old Red Devil costume) 5: I thought they retired that costume Xav: Ladies pay it no mind. (The scene switches to mess hall were signup sheets are being held) Annie: Here I go (signs a pledge sheet for Kappa Tau). Catie: Oh you're pledging to Kappa Tau as well? Annie: My name is Annie. Catie: I'm Catie your average everyday swifty. Annie: So why are you pledging to Kappa? Catie: Because why not. So yo ? Annie: Rumor has it back in 1995 a kappa sister kidnapped a baby from it's mother and vanished. So I'm curious about that. Catie: Yeah ok .... (Two boys walked pass them) Kieran: Pardon us. Troy: My friend and I are pledging to be a Dickie. Catie: A what? Kieran: The Dickie Dollar Scholars. (Two girls walk in) Yazzy: Look Lizzy more pledges. Lizzy: Yazzy I can see that. (The scene switches to the Dean's office) Sarah: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! CC: Why yes I am. You see I decided the greek system needs some change. No longer will turn away people away for petty reasons, you will be required to accept anyone who wishes to pledge. Ari: And if we don't? CC: You can kiss Kappa Tau and The Dickie Dollar Schoolers goodbye. Sarah: Great (Sarah rolls her eyes). CC: Oh I already setup sign up sheets so the pledges should be settled in by tonight. (The Scene switches to #2 and Xav's picnic date) 2: I love you. Xav: I love you more. 2: No I said I love your more. Xav: I alright I'll be back. I'm off to use the bathroom. (As Xav walks to bathroom he sees the Red Devil) Xav: I thought they retired the costume? (The Red Devil begins run towards Xav with his two daggers and Xav begins to run) Xav: OH SHIT! (Red Devils one dagger at his right leg and another to his left leg sending him to the ground. Red than then takes out his axe and decapitates Xav's head) (The scene switches back to Kappa house) Sarah: Alright bitches and man bitches to the Kappa/Dickes hazing ceremony. Ari: Do we have any questions? Red: I do. Why are we the Kappa house? Sarah: Because there are more girl pledges idiot. Annie: A hazing ceremony this is a joke right. Sarah: No more of a joke than sweater you're wearing. Annie: You're awful. Sarah: I'm rich and pretty so who cares. Annie: How about this bitch lets go for a walk so we can talk. Sarah: Why? Annie: I just want to talk one on one. Sarah: Fine. Ari you're in charge. (Annie and Sarah leave) CJ: Ari where is Gage, Hunter, and Xav? Ari: Gage said this shit and Hunter agreed and didn't want to come. Xav was with #2 hours ago. CJ: #2 where is he know? 2: I don't know? 3: The asshole just left her. CJ: That doesn't sound like him. (The Scene switches to Annie and Sarah who are across campus) Sarah: Ok what? Annie: I'm Annie and I think it would be in our best interest if we remain on each other's good side. Sarah: Sorry I don't need anymore Sarah's. Annie: Look Sarah Right. There's gonna be a time where your gonna need me on your side. Sarah: I doubt it (As they continue to talk The Red devil standing across from them) Sarah: (notices the Red Devil) Hey what fuck are you looking at? (The Red Devil takes out his chainsaw and begins to chase them. Sarah and Annie begin to run.) Sarah: SHIT! Annie: Let's run back to Kappa house. (Sarah takes out her phone and calls Ari) Sarah: Ari tell #2 to open the house door and get everyone inside. Ari: Why? Sarah: Just do it! (Sarah and Annie manage to lose the Red Devil and run inside Kappa house) Lizzy: What are you two out of breath? Sarah: Lola we'll explain in a min. Lizzy: It's Lizzy. Sarah: Don't care and I need a drink. (Sarah goes to the kitchen and then proceeds to go into the fridge only see Xav's severed head. Sarah Screams in terror.) Category:Blog posts